49 Flights
by RoseXxxXThorn
Summary: Do the titans really need an elevator to reach the top? Starfire and Robin find out whether or not they really do...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**This is the first chapter to my mini-series! **

**And this is for my awesome, amazing friend, SoairseWaveglow! Love you!**

**And by the way, if some of ya'll didnt know, I deleted all my other stories since I didnt really like 'em anymore...so SORRY! But I hope you enjoy this!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Starfire sighed. 

She had at least 12 bags of shopping and she desperately tried to hold all the bags together as they hung on her arms.

Why? Why must there be so many stairs? Can the city not provide them with the 'elevator'? And yes, it may be better for you as Robin said, yes, she may be able to fly but it was so _annoying_.

Starfire looked up at the long flight of stairs. She let her eyes trail across every single stairway, right, to left, back and forth until she saw the tiny door…all the way at the top. Maybe…she could just fly in the middle of all the stairs…no, her stupid _bags_ would get stuck! What if…no…Cyborg would get exceptionally mad if she blew a hole through all the stairs. If only she could teleport, that would prove to be very useful. Oh! Maybe she could call Raven and…Starfire stopped herself. That already sounded bad.

She glared at the stairs and trudged all the way up the first flight.

Only 49 more flights to go.

**XxxX**

Robin sighed.

Seriously, why did he have to make so many damn stairs? Sure, he tells the rest of the team that it's good for them but that doesn't mean he _likes_ having all these stairs. He should have built some sort of secret elevator…just for him…but then he'd have to tell Cyborg since he built the tower and then he'd never let Robin live that down. The fearless, tough and obsessed-about-training leader cant even walk up a few…thousand stairs.

And now, he has to walk all the way down.

Which really, truly sucks.

Walking up was one thing but walking _down?_ Boy, how he hated walking down stairs. It always reminded him of falling…and _that_ was never a good thing.

Robin opened the door and slumped his shoulders down as he stalked down the stairs.

Only 49 flights to go.

**XxxX**

Ugh...when will this be over?

Starfire had finally managed to make it to the twenty second flight of stairs and she was totally and utterly bored.

"Star?"

She craned her head up to see Robin peering down the edge only about two flights above her.

"Friend Robin!" She called, "Why are you venturing down this long death chamber of boredom?"

Robin cocked his eyebrow, that was certainly something she picked up from Raven. "I'm going to refill on _real_ milk," He rolled his eyes, "of course, this is Beast Boy's doing...when will he ever learn?"

Starfire grinned, "I do not know...but I hope it will be soon"

Robin laughed as he finally arrived to the same flight Starfire was currently residing on. He smiled at (what looked like) over three million shopping bags, "Hey uhm...Star? Do you uh...need help with those?" He asked like _any_ gentleman would.

"OH, YES!" Starfire clapped her hands together, "That would be _most_ generous friend Robin!"

Unfortunatly for Robin, the end of his life would come...quickly.

**XxxX**

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of my mini series! So sorry if they are too short but...this _is_ a mini chapter series!**

**Review please! You know you want to ! -Wiggles eyebrows-**

**Love,**

**Rose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**And here is the second mini chapter! Hope you likey!**

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire asked, turning to face him, "Friend Robin? Are you the alright?"

Robin huffed slightly and put on the best grin he could manage, "Peachy, just peachy Star"

When Robin had offered to carry Starfire's bags, she apparently thought he would carry _all_ her bags…it's a wonder to how she could bring them all home! Actually…how could she even shop that much? It was impossible in itself.

Starfire clasped her hands together, "Are you sure you do not wish for my assistance?"

"No! No, its fine Star, I'm not even breaking a sweat" Said Robin who was _so_ covered in it, his spandex pants were…riding up in certain places.

Robin was tired. There was no doubt about that, watching Starfire hop around in front of him, did. Not. Help. She was taunting him! And she probably didn't even know it…scratch that, she seriously, really didn't know what she was doing to him.

"How could you 'break' the sweat? Isn't 'sweat' a liquid that-"

Robin smiled slightly, "Never mind Star..."

Starfire frowned, "Oh-kay"

"Shall we continue?" Asked Starfire

"Yeah! Sure, it's not so long now…" Robin said before looking up. Apparently, he spoke a little bit too soon.

**XxxX**

"Star…" Robin panted, "Let's have a break..."

Starfire turned around, "But Robin! We had a break not long ago and you cant be tired _already_!"

Robin gasped, "ME? I'M NOT TIRED! NOT. AT. ALL."

Starfire giggled, "I believe you may be doing the 'lying' friend Robin, you do seem to be very…hot"

She giggled again as he stared back at her with his jaws slacked slightly.

"You…where…huh?"

"Maybe you need to be cooled down…how can we do that?" Starfire thought for a moment, "OH! I must fan you!"

Starfire reached through her bag and pulled out a long shirt. She paused and unfolded it before flapping it about in front of Robin's face.

After a few…ten minutes of pure bliss on Robin's side, Starfire was hot and sweaty. Her hair was plastered onto her forehead and her body was slouched.

"I believe…" She said, "That it is now _my_ turn"

Robin pouted, "But I still feel hot!"

Starfire glared at him, "And I do not get a reward for being so _kind _and _noble_ to help you do the cooling down?"

"I guess so…" Robin sighed as he took the shirt from her hands. Ooh, silky, he thought, blushing slightly.

"Robin? Are you hot already?"

"What? Oh, no! It's all good…" He said with a smirk as he began to wave the shirt around.

By now, they were both sitting on the stairs, with Starfire's bags spread out around them.

"Robin" Starfire whined, "You are not going fast enough!"

Robin grumbled, "The things I do for love…"

**XxxX**

**

* * *

**

**Review please! Please, please, PLLEASE!!!**

**Love,**

**Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehe! I've updated! And it didnt take four months! YAY! **

**

* * *

**

**XxxX**

By the time Robin and Starfire finally found a way they could both cool off, without having to tire the other that is, they had nearly made it to the top.

Robin had also given in, letting Starfire help carry _two_ bags while Robin was still straining to keep himself upright. Though, Robin was sneaky. _Very _sneaky at that. He had given her two of the heaviest bags which to Starfire, still felt light and he was so, so grateful for that.

Starfire glided up another flight of stairs, stopping to wait for Robin who was slowly making his way up.

She smiled at him as he put all her bags down to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Robin!" Said Starfire, excitement evident in her voice, "Friend Robin, look!"

Robin looked to where Starfire was pointing, "ONLY TWO MORE FLIGHTS!" He yelped with joy

Starfire jumped up and down, clapping her hands together, "Robin, will you not partake in the clapping of happiness?"

"Star…" He said, "That's more of a girl thing…"

Though Robin didn't really know how much of this his poor legs could handle.

_This is defiantly good training_, he thought.

Robin bent down and picked up the bags, he looked down at the stairs and watched as his feet made the excruciating, long climb.

Starfire paused at the top of the stairs again and decided that she would wait for him so they could make it to the top together.

She turned around…

Robin slammed into her, finding his feet much more interesting as to _where_ exactly he hit her…

And they fell.

**XxxX**

Robin awoke to find himself squished against something soft but…sort of lumpy. He felt around to readjust his 'pillow' and lay his head down once more.

"Robin?"

Robin didn't respond as he moved his head around once more.

"Robin?" Starfire said again, "Please, what are doing to my schlorvaks?"

"Don't worry," he mumbled, "I'm just readjusting them…"

Robin paused.

Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

But what?

_Oh dear god_…he thought as he jumped away from Starfire who was lying on the floor, surrounded by various articles of clothing and…girl stuff.

"Starfire! I'm – oh, _shit_"

"Um…It is the 'oh-kay' Robin…I do not mind" Starfire said as she blushed.

Robin widened his eyes, "You…you should mind! I mean…"

"Robin," Starfire sighed, "We are best friends! Mistaking my schlorvaks with your pillow is most probably common…here…"

A silence bestowed them.

"Uhm…we should ah…probably get going since we have somehow ended up…" Robin looked around him, "all the way at the bottom"

Starfire frowned and walked towards him, "Robin…please do not-"

Robin froze as he looked her up and down.

He stepped towards her and looked down into her eyes…_wow! _He thought, _I've finally grown…_

"Robin wh-"

He leant down, and kissed her.

**XxxX**

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in to the lobby, chatting happily about the game they bought.

They opened the door towards the stairs and-uhoh.

"Uh…" Cyborg mumbled, "Maybe we should…we'll just…we'll be going now!"

Beast Boy made a face as he followed Cyborg up the stairs, away from the couple who were heavily making out at the time.

_Only 49 flights to go,_ thought Beast Boy.

That's not _so_ bad.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this...little mini fic! Hope you liked and thanks SOOOOO much for reviewing! 

But just because I said that and it's the end...REVIEW! Please!!! 

LOVE YOU ALL! 

Rose. 

(And for all of you that reviewed - A BASKET OF MARSHMELLOWS! Just cause I'm _that_ original) 


End file.
